Your Innocent Look When You Sleep
by Aria-ChanIsAnElricFan05
Summary: Based on the picture of Edward sleeping in the library.


Winry was in Central today. She planned on visiting Ed and Al since it's been a while since they visited. She sighed. Since it was just the afternoon, she could go window shopping or taking a look on the latest automail. Although, she just couldn't wait to see her two idiots. She smiled at the thought of seeing them. Al might be goofing around, teasing his brother or even accompany her with the chores or tasks. And Ed... Her eyes flashed when she thought of him. Ed could be doing the usual. Doing work with no break... Working himself to death... Thinking about it made her sad. Edward never did take at least even a 5 minute break from all the work.

But today, she'd make sure he wouldn't torture himself by working. She'd drag him with her if she had to. Winry grinned, determined of her plan. She ran happily through town, going straight to the inn where the two idiots could possibly be staying.

She went inside the inn and asked the receptionist where the two where staying. "Are you an acquaintance of the Elric Brothers?" Winry nodded. "I'm their friend and mechanic." The receptionist gave her a card and told her the room where the two where staying. Winry thanked him and walked to the staircase. She couldn't wait to see what the two were up to. She knocked on the door and made herself a bit presentable. The door opened, revealing the person behind it was Alphonse. "Oh, Winry. What brings you here?" He asked. "I just came to visit you two. Can I come in?" She replied. Al nodded and let her in.

Winry noticed the room was unusually quiet. That's when she realized. "Where's Ed?"

Alphonse had a thoughtful look, if he had his body. "Well, he thought I was a little annoying because I kept telling him to get a little rest so he went to the central library to continue his work." Winry's eyebrow twitched. Of course. She put a hand to her face. "That idiot. Why can't he take at least a 15 minute break? He's gonna end up in the hospital sooner or later." She exclaimed as she took her coat and opened the door. "Where are you going?" Alphonse asked. "I'm gonna drag that idiot back here and force him to rest." Winry answered, making Alphonse sigh as the door closed behind her.

It was dark outside now. Winry went to the central library and found the place quiet. Well, it was a library. She noticed that there were no other people in the place. It's as if she was alone. Winry thought that Ed wouldn't be here since it was impossible for him to be too quiet. Though, it wouldn't hurt to keep looking now, would it? She walked around the library. "This is a pretty huge place. It's gonna take a while before I find him. Geez...How naive." She said to herself. As Winry got far in the place, she heard heavy breathing. She shivered. Who was there in the place?

She thought it would be a good idea to follow the breathing. As she got closer, she knew that the heavy breathing came behind the giant bookshelves. She went around the bookshelves to find a passed out Edward sleeping on the table.

Edward was right there. Winry twitched an eyebrow. " 'Working'? more like slacking.." She whispered. But then, she noticed. Edward was sleeping with his head on his automail arm, with two pictures by his side. One was him and Hughes smiling and grinning in the picture. She smiled. The other picture made her blush. It was Edward and her in the picture as if they were a couple. Then she saw Ed holding a pen. Under Ed's head was a paper. She couldn't see who it was addressed to, though.

As she thought of him a bit, she realized how Ed looked as he slept. He looked so... So vulnerable.

It was _cute_.

She smiled.

Winry saw Edward shiver a bit in his sleep. "He must be cold..." She said, and saw his red coat piled sloppily on the other table. "This isn't how you treat your clothes, idiot." She whispered as she took it. She lifted Ed's braid carefully and draped the clothes quietly on his shoulders. Winry lifted Edward's bangs and tucked them behind his ears. Winry smiled.

She might be the only one to see him like this. To see him so vulnerable. To see him look so innocent. Once in a lifetime opportunity. She realized that she took a camera with her. She grinned. "This is the only time I'm gonna see him like this...Might as well savor the moment..."

Flash.

She smiled happily and put the photo in her pocket.

She sat on a chair near Edward, and stroked his head comfortably.

In his sleep, he smiled with a thankful look.

* * *

**A/N: Review!**


End file.
